When the guys stole the apartment
by gdangel
Summary: Mondler. Its about when the guys stole the apartment. It's basically a what if Chandler loved Monica at that time fic. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe: Oh, oh! It's a story about Monica and Chandler.

Rachel: What about me, Emma, and Ross?

Monica: Oh Rachel don't be selfish you have so many fics already.

Ross: Okay, Mon, competitive much?

Joey: Sandwich!

Chandler: Guys? We're supposed to do a disclaimer.

Phoebe: Let's do it together guys.

Everyone, except for Joey: The author doesn't own anything.

Joey: What's a disk-aimor?

Ugh... On with the story.

In Love With my Sister

The friends were sitting in Monica's apartment as usual, only this time things were a little different. It was Chandler and Joey's apartment.

"So is it weird, you know, living in a girls apartment?" Phoebe asked Chandler who hadn't been in very many conversations since he won the apartment. Sure it was an awesome place to live, but Monica...

"You really don't know what my job is do you?" Chandler asked Monica who was sitting at the table with Rachel. Both girls turned to him.

Monica sighed, "You still mad about that?" Her eyes were fixed on the back of his head. The guy hadn't even looked at her since they got the apartment. It was like he was the one who had lost the most awesome apartment in the world, but he hadn't. Besides they still had the chick and the duck. They should have been happy.

"Hey, you guys notice something... I don't know... like... different about the group?" Ross asked in his normal thinking pose by the sink. Chandler just ignored what he said.

"Yeah, you guys, Chandler hasn't made any snide remarks in like five weeks," Rachel said taking a sip of water of her water. Once again Chandler ignored the words, even if they were about him.

Sitting next to Chandler, Phoebe asked, "What's wrong, Phebes?" and everyone stared at her blankly.

"What? Oh! I thought that's just what we called each other," Phoebe said looking around at the room. Still, Chandler was silent. And Monica was about ready to pull out his tongue. The guy was more annoying when he didn't talk.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what your job was," Monica sighed in desperation. If only he knew how much she missed his voice.

Finally, Chandler asked his friend, "Joey, do you think we can we move back to our old apartment?"

"What? NO! DUUUUUDE!" Joey exclaimed, as the rest of the friends just stared at him in shock, especially Monica. Ross just looked down and shook his head, for he knew the reason he didn't want the apartment. Chandler had been in love with Monica for about a year now. Joey knew about it too, but he was too dumb to remember when Chandler had told him about her.

Monica was the first to ask, "Why?" unfortunately, she didn't get a response, instead he walked into the hall.

"What's eating him," Phoebe asked rolling her eyes.

Shaking his head Ross answered, "The dude's in love with my sister." Sure he didn't say it very loud, but it was loud enough for Rachel to hear, seeing as she was sitting so close to the Dino geek.

"What?" astounded she turned her head towards him, and he flushed.

Ross the stuttered, "Uh... Did," He pauses to loosen his collar, "Did I just... Say that aloud?" To answer Rachel nods and keeps her eyes on him, only this time all their eyes are on him.

Rachel stands up and announces what he had just revealed, "You said Chandler's in love with Monica." Suddenly all eyes turned to Monica.

She laughed, "So you mean if I would have kissed him, we would have gotten the apartment back." And the others just stared at her. As soon as she stopped joking, she realized how unfunny her words really were. So she went after Chandler.

Joey: Hey I wasn't in the script very much.

Chandler: Let me ask, do I get funnier?

Phoebe: Peace and love guys

Rachel: Easy for you to say.

Monica: Anyway, read and review if you want to know what happens next.


	2. Thanks giving day blues

Monica: Hey we're back.

Joey: (scratches head) We're back for what exactly?

Chandler: (Mockingly) The Disk – aimer.

Joey: Haha. Very funny, see the disk – aimer is an imaginary device that steals DVDs.

Rachel: Actually it's a disclaimer, and it when we all say -

Everyone: The author of this story doesn't own anything.

Ross: On with the fluff.

Thanksgiving Day Blues

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be cooking, or something?" Rachel asked walking out of her room, only to find Monica sitting on the couch in her P.J.s watching reruns of the three stooges. Every year she made the turkey and did all the cooking, but this year, well...

"The three stooges were just so... so happy," Monica broke down in tears. The women hadn't even left her apartment since she rejected Chandler. It was almost like she was going through her brake up with Richard all over again. Rachel walked over and sat by her friend ready to comfort her.

"You know you could have made a mistake," Rachel said. Without even a word Monica clung to her friend and started balling her eyes out. You see, she didn't know that she cared for Chandler in that way until she saw the how she broke his heart. After that she just sort of stopped being Monica.

"Well, you know you could go talk to him, he's right across the hall," Rachel suggested.

Monica sniffed a little before she stopped crying, walked over to the guys new apartment and knocked on the door.

A women voice was heard from the inside, "I'll get it bing-a-ling." Monica's eyes widened. There was only one person that voice could have belonged to.

"OMG!" Janice greeted as she always did in her nasally, annoying tone.

"Janice, how nice to see you," Monica was lying through her teeth. Thankfully Janice didn't seem to notice and she hugged her. While out of nowhere Joey walks out of the bathroom with a turkey on his head. Almost instantly an alarm went off in Monica's head and her need to cook and clean was back and stronger than ever.

"Joey get out of my turkey!" Monica snapped. It was almost as if someone had woken up a bear in the middle of hibernation. Fiercely Monica popped the turkey off Joey's head. Leaving Joey rubbing his neck.

Finally Chandler spoke, "Mon... Are you... Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, don't I look okay, because I'm okay. No I'm better then okay, I'm peachy, just peachy-"

"Okay, okay. You're not mad at me are you?"Chandler interrupted her ranting.

"Mad at you, why would I be mad at you?" Monica laughed as she took a butcher knife from the counter. Holding it up high she waited to hear Chandler's reply.

"Say's the woman with a knife in her hands," Chandler joked. Everything Monica was doing was making him nervous. Joey was nervous as well, but he knew enough not to say anything when Monica is that mad at someone. Suddenly, Monica's eye began to twitch. It was getting harder for her to keep calm, and she knew she was beginning to scare her friends.

"OMG! Chandler, baby. Oh, don't you see that evil woman again, you hear me," Janice was starting to hyperventilate. The encounter had left her speechless. Chandler on the other hand just burst out laughing, as did Joey.

"Dude, I wonder what Janice would have said if she had been there when she threw the plate?" Joey laughed. The thought made Chandler laugh even harder.

"WHAT! You mean she's actually tried to hurt you, sugar-plum?" Janice asked as she had to take a seat at their table. That whole day seemed to be turning upside down for her. It not only made her fear for Chandler's life, but also for her own. If she ever broke up with Chandler, Monica would probably kill her. Which sucked because she was going to break things off with him on that very day, but... Monica ruined Janice's chances of getting back together with her hubby. Janice had to go through with the divorce, Monica hadn't given her a choice.

In response Chandler laughed, "No, she threw it at the wall, but it was funny." Janice sighed in relief, but still remained set in her decision to stay with Chandler. There was no way she would risk her life for someone other than her little boy.

Later in Monica and Rachel's apartment Monica was baking like crazy, when Phoebe entered. Phoebe greeted both of them, but the only one who responded was Rachel; Monica just ignored her. In the tiny kitchen space they had Monica was chopping all sorts of fruits and vegetables like a mad women. Fast and furiously, did Monica slice and dice. Everything seemed almost like normal to Phoebe, so she and Rachel just started talking about Rachel's new line at Ralph Lauren, and Phoebe's new boyfriend Mike.

After almost an hour, Monica had run out of things to do other then wait. That's what made her break down and cry. Rachel and Phoebe both looked to their friend. The woman was so broken. It wasn't like when she lost Richard anymore at all. At least when she lost Richard her cooking would cheer her up, but with Chandler it was as if she had lost not just her best friend, but her soul mate.

After the girls got her to calm down, Ross walked in, "Hey girls we're going to play some football."

Monica perked up, if she wanted anything at that moment other then Chandler it was the Gellar cup. Speedily she made her way out the door, the other two women followed her lead. They needed a break from the heart – wrenching pain their friend was in.

Ross: Is there something missing in that story... Hm... Oh, I know what it is, ME!

Phoebe: Oh, stop whining we're all in the next one.

Rachel: (Turns to Monica) Are you crying?

Monica: My heart was bleeding in pain people!

Chandler: (sighs and hugs Monica)

Joey: (Says while scraping the last of the jam out of the jar and onto his sandwich) R-e-a-d a-n-d R-e-v-e-i-w.


	3. The Key

Joey: Hey Phoebe, what are we supposed to be doing?

Phoebe: Joey, how many times do I have to tell you?

Joey: (begins thinking) Um...

Phoebe: Oh, forget it. CHANDLER!

Chandler: (Walks out of his room with bed head) What?

Phoebe: Disclaimer.

Chandler: Fine, the author owns absolutely nothing that is in this story.

Phoebe: On with the football.

The Key

Monica's team was tied with Ross's team. Both ready to score the winning touchdown. As usual the guys were against the girls and both teams were playing strong. Phoebe used her wits to outsmart Joey. Rachel easily got around Ross seeing as they were dating and he had a soft spot for her. The only one with a problem was Monica. Every time Chandler came near she couldn't do anything, but wait for them to make a touchdown.

"Monica, I'm sorry, but... GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Phoebe ordered trying to knock some sense into her friend. It was as if her mind was somewhere else. It was like Monica didn't really want the Gellar cup. Which meant that either Monica had changed overnight, or she had gone plain psycho.

Rachel could do nothing but nod. She hated seeing Monica like this. It was really starting to get to her. It was always Monica who Rachel relied because she was the strongest one in the group. Everyone depended on her in some way, but now...

Suddenly a thought struck Rachel, and she knew exactly what she had to do.

As soon as the Chandler caught the ball Rachel charged towards him. Like a bull her small body tackled him to the ground. When she was up again she laughed at him, as he stared up at her in confusion. Janice jumped from her seat at the bench and ran over to his side.

With a laugh she told Janice, "Tackled by a girl."

"Hey that's cheating!" Joey yelled. Good thing Rachel planned ahead of time what she would do. Acting innocent would have been too easy, so she explained it differently.

"That's what he gets for losing my CD player," Quickly, Rachel ran back to the huddle. Befor Chandler could counter, knowing that he didn't have Rachel's CD player.

Rachel smiled when she saw jealous look on Monica's face when Janice tried to comfort Chandler, but then light up when she saw him push her away.

"Are you crazy?" Chandler snapped at the woman who had just tackled him not even two minutes before. Shaking her head Rachel went over her plan. Chandler was going to be reminded of all the annoying things Janice does with a little help from her.

"Yeah, Janice are you?" Rachel asked, a huge smile displayed on her face.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure my boyfriend was okay," Janice rolled her eyes as she got back on her feet. Everyone observed as Chandler's eyes went huge. By calling him hers commitment was initiated, and that was enough to cause an alarm to go off in Chandler's head.

"Oh, so that's why you did it," raising a hand to his chin Ross realized what Rachel was doing. As soon as Chandler heard Ross's words he looked to him with a questioning glance. Ross knew better than to say anything. The last time he did his best friend ended up in sweats for almost a week, which was very unhealthy. So, he just shook his head.

Joey decided to interrupt, "Guys, the game!" Finally, the game started again and Monica's team luckily won. After that they went back upstairs only to find that both Monica and Chandler had forgotten their keys.

"TURKEY!" Joey cried pounding on Monica's door in desperation. Janice being as bright as she was, ripped off her fake fingernail and handed it to Ross, who in turn just stared at her.

"It's to get the door unlocked, silly," Janice laughed placing it in the palm of Ross's hand. Immediately Ross went to work on unlocking Rachel and Monica's room, but before he could Monica's hand stopped him.

"Let's just use the spare key," Rachel suggested, and Monica nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure, let's do it the easy way," Joey sarcastically announced. For him using the fake nail made it seem like a James Bond movie. Slowly, Monica walked over to the guys apartment door and lifted up the carpet where the seams were loose.

A memory suddenly popped into Chandler's head, "Wait a second, wasn't I the one who told you, that you should do that." Monica just nodded.

It was about a year before Rachel moved in, and Monica had forgotten her key for the zillionth time. So, as usual, she knocked on Chandler's door so that he'd come open hers. When he did he suggested making a spare key, cutting the carpet, and taping the key underneath. The fact that he had influenced her at all made him smile. In return Monica smiled back.

Phoebe: Oh, there was actually a little fluff in this one.

Ross: Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Rachel and Monica still out shopping?

Joey: Why do girls like to shop so much?

Phoebe: If we told you we'd have to kill you.

Chandler: Read and review please.


	4. Dreaming

Monica: Hey guy's I'm back from shopping. I'd just like to thank all the nice people who have reviewed in the past, and remember review, so that we know you like the story okay.

Rachel: Someone's a suck up.

Monica: You're just jealous because I'm steeling your thunder. That's right, people (Monica stares out into the distance and points to herself with a proud smile) I'm finally getting attention!

Rachel: You couldn't steel my thunder even if you wanted to.

Chandler: This fight could go on for a while so, I'm just going to remind you that-

Monica: The author doesn't own anything. Hah! In your face Rachel!

Rachel: Yes, because you know by doing that the readers think you're really mature.

Ross: ON WITH THE STORY!

Dreaming

_Christmas came so fast. After thanksgiving Monica and the rest of the friends gang was so busy with work or in Ross's case starting a daycare that Rachel helped with. After Ross lost his job for going 'Red Ross' on his boss he ended up needing some extra money, and he did the one thing you should never do. He borrowed money from Joey, who borrowed money from Rachel, who borrowed money from Janice, who Rachel knew would borrow money from Chandler._

_In the end Ross owed not only Joey, but Janice, Rachel and Chandler. Luckily, he didn't owe Janice anymore, because she broke Chandler's heart, but he still owed the other three. So he had to get money somehow. What a better way to get money then by watching a few 30 kids, right?_

"_Chandler get over her already," Ross told his friend. It was the seventh time that week that he saw his friend in his ever popular break-up sweats. The guy had been crushed after hearing that Janice was still seeing her ex-husband behind his back. Normally he would have been okay, but the only person who he could actually picture himself with was Monica, and she had told him herself that they were better off friends._

"_Yeah man, Janice isn't worth it." Joey tried to comfort Chandler, but all Chandler did was take a cigarette bud to his lips and light it._

_Finally, Ross had enough (he had his own problems to deal with) and he knew that it was time the girls knocked some sense into him._

_"MONICA!" Ross called as he walked across the hall. He knew that she was the only one home, so he'd settle for her help._

"_What?" She asked turning off the TV. _

"_Look, you're the only one who hasn't talked to Chandler since his break up, and he's gotten worse. Monica... He's smoking," Ross told her acting like Chandler was walking strait into death. _

_Upon hearing the words Monica rushed to Chandler's side grabbing the cigarette from his mouth and stomped it out._

"_Hey, I don't take away your stuff," Chandler complained waiting to see why she was there at all._

"_That's because my stuff isn't eventually going to give me cancer," Monica explained sitting on his lap._

"_Like you care," Chandler turned from her eyes._

_Joey being his usual self joined Chandler's refusal for help, "Yeah, you're the reason he's like this." _

"_Well I was stupid, okay," Monica claimed watching Chandler finally looked at her. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Ross asked, completely oblivious to what was going on. _

_Monica sighed she would have to tell him sooner or later, "It means that... I think I'm in love with you, Chandler." Instantly, Chandler's mouth widened in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. His world was being turned upside down with one sentence, and Chandler wasn't sure if he liked it or not._

"_MY BEST FRIEND AND MY SISTER!" readying himself for a fight Ross pushed up his sleeves. _

_Everything had changed without warning, and Chandler found himself pushing Monica underneath himself, to protect her, even though she didn't need to be._

"_Calm down, dude, they love each other," Joey caught Ross by the arm and tried to calm him down._

_Ross wasn't ready to stop though, "OH HE DOES, DOES-"_

"_Yes, I'm still in love with Monica," Chandler claimed, not really knowing the words came out of his mouth at all._

"_Really?" Monica asked from underneath his embrace. Suddenly, the words hit Chandler's ears, and caused him to be shocked by the things he said. Of course, he was afraid of love. The guy was afraid of every commitment, but he knew that as long as he had Monica by his side he'd be okay._

_End Dream. _

Chandler woke up in a night sweat. Janice was right next to him. Every night since the two had gotten together he had the same dream. Finally, he realized he wasn't getting over Monica, ever. So, he would have to do everything to win her heart.

"Janice?" Chandler asked as she replied with a groan. Meaning that she heard him, but she was still asleep.

"I want to break up," Chandler said, and the women jumped to her feet and walked away. It was almost as if she wanted to break-up. Chandler even saw the smile on her face as she left. Making him wonder if she actually had feelings for him at all, or if anyone ever could.

Phoebe: Oh, poor Chandler.

Monica: I know. (Tear drops.)

Rachel: Are you crying.

Monica: Maybe.

Chandler: Awe, Monica it's okay we'll be together eventually.

Monica: It's not that it's just... (Pulls out the onion she was cutting.)

Joey: What does that remind me of... Right can I borrow that for acting class tomorrow?

Ross: Borrow what?

Joey: Duh, the onion.

Phoebe: Okay, guys read and review.


	5. Accident

Ross: Here's another chappie for the readers.

Rachel: That's right and if you really like the story you'll review.

Monica: That's right and we want to thank all of the reviewers.

Chandler: They really are the greatest readers.

Joey: That's right and if you really, really like the story you'll leave me sandwiches.

Phoebe: Oh! Oh! If they're leaving you sandwiches then they'll leave me a weegie board.

Monica: Phoebe you already have a weegie board.

Phoebe: Oh, right. The spirits cursed it, so I need a new one.

Joey: Creepy.

Chandler: Too many funny jokes. (eye twitches)

Rachel: Remember the author only owns the story line and would appreciate it if people stopped trying to steal her chicken soup.

Ross: (Turns red) IT WAS ONE SIP!

Accident

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked chandler for the sixth time.

"That's the seventh time you've asked me that today, and-"

"Actually it's the sixth," Ross interrupted Chandler.

In annoyance, Chandler turned to glare at Ross who just waved away attention from himself.

Finally, he looked back at Rachel, "I'm fine. It's not like I loved her or anything like that. I was just... In a vulnerable position, and I ran to her like I always do."

Shaking her head Rachel grabbed her purse. She was going to be late, but she did wish there was something she could do to get Chandler to talk about things.

"Well, when you're ready to talk my ears are open," said the fashion addict before she closed the door.

Right after she left Monica walked in with a pot full of jam, "Joey, it's blackberry." With that Joey burst through the door to his old room, while Chandler just stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" her eyebrow raised, waiting to hear what he was staring at.

"It's just... Richard... and jam... so much jam," was all he could say as he continued to stare.

Monica sighed, she had already thought of an excuse, she just didn't know if she could bring herself to say it, "I just... well... I was fired again and I need something to do so that I don't go insane."

It's not like she could tell him that she was really trying to get over him. If she did, well... She couldn't even think of all the possibilities, because she didn't want to. She knew that he had been with Janice, and that he was over her. He had to be after the way Monica had rejected him.

"Oh, well, I could keep you company if you'd like, it's not like there's much I have to do other than eat and sleep," Chandler explained looking at her with hope in his eyes. It was worth a shot, right?

Monica smiled a little, but then hesitated on asking, "What about your brake up with Janice?"

With a laugh Chandler responded, "I'm fine, why doesn't anyone believe me?" Then Joey grabbed the jam from Monica's arms, and started eating it, without even waiting or grabbing a spoon. Can you blame him though? He was just hungry.

"Joey you know you probably shouldn't eat that all in one sitting," with a sigh Monica leaned on a chair, then she shook her head, "Besides that was for Chandler too."

Chandler took this opportunity to give her a hug, "That's okay Mon, I don't really like jam." After he said that she looked at him with warning eyes. As if to say, 'that's my jam, I know you like my jam.' It made Chandler laugh, and after that Monica seemed to relax.

"This... mmm... so good," Joey stammered between his bites, which were more like gulps that bites, but it was jam! JAM! With a capitol J.

"Our Joey is all grown up and... Eating pots of jam all by himself," Chandler laughed, as did Monica. Things seemed like they were going back to normal. Normal for them anyway. Monica had been distant since she found out about Chandler's feelings, but now she seemed like her same old self. The person Chandler had been missing.

Just as Chandler was thinking this, Pheobe burst into the apartment, "You guys Mike was hit by a car!" Then she collapsed to her knees. The poor woman was drenched in tears, and Monica instantly clung to her friend, knowing exactly how important Mike was to her.

"Come on we're going to the hospital!" Joey demanded with jam all over his face. While Chandler just sort of stood in the middle of the room watching everything go by in slow motion. He never was good in a crisis.

The only words that he could say were, "I'm sure he's okay Phebes." Yet they sounded more like, "Mi ur eh osies Phebes." Then he rushed to the hospital with the others.

Pheobe: Oh poor Mike.

Rachel: Review if you want to find out what happens.

Monica: The next one will be a little more dramatic, but no characters will die in this fic.

Ross: Yeah, so Mike may get severely injured, but won't die, okay?

Mike: You mean I get hurt.

Joey: Well duh, you've been in an accident. They call me dumb.

Chandler: Yes Joey, because even normal people eat a whole pot of jam by themselves.


	6. Plan

Joey: The author is sorry she kept you waiting.

Rachel: But somebody stole her soup again. (looks at Ross)

Ross: I didn't do it!

Chandler: Actually, this time it was me. Sorry.

Monica: Anyway, the author doesn't own anything in this story.

Phoebe: (In tears) Mike's okay people.

Plan

"Rachel, what am I supposed to do? They won't let me in with him because he's not my husband, but... I just... Just need to know he's okay... I can't do that from the window..." Phoebe was in tears pacing around the room.

"Well, we could play matchmaker to get your mind off of things," Rachel suggested, and Monica's eyes went huge as she awaited an answer. Rachel knew, and Monica knew she knew that Monica liked Chandler, but wasn't going to do anything about it.

After a few moments of silence Chandler joked, "Matchmaker, huh, what are we going to do have Joey make out with that guy over there?" He was never good at comforting people at all, so when he got a chance to joke he did. The guy he was pointing to was... Ugly naked guy? In a suit.

"It's ugly naked guy!" Joey jumped for joy, and ugly naked guy looked him like he was crazy.

Then the nurse called ugly naked guy, Charlie and they went behind a hospital door.

Finally the tears stopped falling on Phoebe's cheeks, "Actually, that did make me feel better... Oh, oh, can I do one... Um... Monica and Chandler!" A small smile appeared on Rachel's face as she awaited the awkward kiss.

"Oh come on, he just broke up with Janice. Don't torture the guy," Joey remarked not getting what Rachel had planned at all.

Monica sighed and finally spoke, "At least don't make him kiss me in front of my brother."

Ross looked up from his paper, "Do anything to her and I'll kill you."

Chandler couldn't help, but laugh. Joey thought it was funny too.

"Fine, but on one condition! Ross has to kiss ugly naked guy, when he exits that room," Chandler laughed as he pointed to the door of which ugly naked guy had disappeared to.

But Phoebe persisted, "You and Monica have to kiss. Now! It'd cheer me up. PLEASE..."

Showing her sensitivity to her friends position Monica let her guard down, "Fine, one kiss." Chandler looked at her nervously, but he too agreed. Neither of them expected anything to change, but something defiantly changed when they kissed. It was like they couldn't be friends after all. Especially, after Chandler deepened the kiss.

That led to Ross forcing Chandler away from his sister. Which was probably the most embarrassing part of the kiss. A huge grin was displayed on Rachel's face as Monica turned bright red. Chandler was also turning a shade of red, and didn't really want to sit in between Monica and Ross anymore.

"Awe, we've got some love birds," Phoebe teased, forgetting about why she was in the hospital. At least, for a few moments anyway.

A nurse came out of the E.R., "Phoebe, Mike can see you now." Once again Phoebe's face was drenched in tears as the friends walked to Mike's room. All of them taking a deep breath before entering.

Mike was in pretty bad condition. One side of his face was bandaged and the other side had stitches that went in jagged line from the center of his nose to his ear. His left arm was broken, and his legs were badly burned. The guy's right arm was even bruised.

"Phoebe, is that you?" was all he could choke out before he went unconscious. Crying even harder, Phoebe fell to the floor. Even her pink shirt was becoming tearstained.

Monica jumped to her friend's side without hesitation, offering her a shoulder to cry on. Even Chandler showed his sympathy by touching her shoulder and staring out into the distance like he was about to brake as well. Ross on the other hand was blubbering like a baby trying to get Rachel to calm down, because she was crying even harder than Phoebe, even though that seemed impossible.

After about an hour of crying Phoebe just wanted to get her mind off of things, luckily the guys were out getting them dinner as she devised a plan. The girls were to eat dinner and tell the guys then they were going to meet at Phoebe's for a sleepover that would help cheer her up, but the girls were going to play a trick on the guys, and decorate their room with scary stuff. Then Monica was to say the girls went to grab something from their apartment, but they think that there was someone snooping around the guys apartment. That's when the boys would come home to get the life scarred out of them.

"I don't know about this you guys," Rachel said debating on whether or not to participate.

Rolling her eyes Monica asked, "Do you want to get them back for taking our apartment or not?" Rachel nodded as the guys walked in with McDonald's.

"Hey, we're going to have a sleepover at my place, you guys want to come?" Phoebe said trying not to be too excited.

"Yeah! I love sleepover's!" Joey said jumping up and down, luckily he wasn't the one carrying the food.

"Oh, I'll bring my dino pajama's," Ross said excitedly, but before Chandler could make a joke he finished, "Chandler you left your power ranger one's at my house, I'll grab them for you." Everyone was laughing, especially the girls who knew that what they were planning would be the ultimate prank.

Chandler: Wow I'm a big dork.

Joey: Yeah, but I get a feeling the reader's already knew that.

Rachel: Review if you want to find out what happens next.


	7. Spooky

Chandler: You know you girls are a little mean in this chapter.

Monica: Oh stop complaining, you're happy at the end of it.

Rachel: Yeah and besides you're the ones who stole our apartment.

Joey: Oh for the love of God women would you just let it go.

Phoebe: He, he, remember the writer doesn't not own FRIENDS.

Spooky?

So when the girls got to their apartment they grabbed the spare key to the guys and got to work. Phoebe was going to pop out of a turkey head dressed in drag. Rachel was going to hide and video tape everything. Monica was going to be wearing a fat suit and all the food in their refrigerator was going to be on the terrace where Joey wouldn't notice it right away.

All that was left to do was make the call.

Monica grabbed the phone and dialed Chandler's cell number.

"Chandler Bing speaking," He answered.

"Hi Chandler," she tried to sound nervous, hoping to make everything sound convincing.

"Monica, where are you guys? We've been waiting forever," he snapped.

That's when Monica started to cry, "Chandler… We're afraid to leave… I think there's some-someone in your apartment."

"Alright, calm down, we'll be right there," Chandler's tune completely changed, he actually sounded nervous. Guilt came over Monica, but that wasn't going to make her stop what she had planned. It was all worth the look on Ross's face.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they heard footstep and then the sound of the doorknob being turned. Joey was the first one in and he was wearing a hockey mask and holding a baseball bat. He looked at Monica and started to laugh only to look over and see his empty refrigerator.

"WHY GOD! WHY!" He cried as he ran to search for even the tiniest crumb of food.

Then Ross came in and fainted at the site of Monica. Rachel couldn't help, but snicker at that one.

Finally, Chandler came inside wearing a pan over his head and holding up an empty beer bottle which hit the ground after he saw Phoebe's head pop out of the turkey looking an awful lot like a guy.

"You should have seen your faces!" Rachel laughed revealing the tape recorder.

Joey popped his head out from the fridge, "What did you do to my food! You don't touch Joey's food! Did she eat it all!" he motioned towards Monica who was wearing the fat suite.

Rachel just laughed, "Calm down, it's all on the terrace,"

"That was not funny we were really worried about you guys! Look at what you did to Ross," Chandler motioned Ross who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Well, that's what happens when you steal our apartment," Monica snickered looking pretty proud of herself.

"Is that was this is about?" He asked taking the pan off his head and setting it on the counter next to her.

"That and cheering me up," Phoebe smiled, as Chandler jumped when he looked at her for the second time. It was definitely better for him to forget that she was there all together.

"Well it is a little bit. I mean you steal my apartment and then you tell me you have these feelings for me and then you go out with Janice, and I have to make all this Jam to get over you and Ross stole the Gellar cup by cheating!" Monica explained, not realizing that she was saying half the stuff that was coming out of her mouth.

Everyone's eyes were now on Monica except for Ross's because he was out cold and Joey's because he was out on the terrace with all his food.

She put her hands on her mouth hoping that not everybody had heard what she had just said.

"What did you say?" Chandler asked not believing what he'd heard.

"That Ross stole the Gellar cup…" she shifted nervously on her feet, even though it was a little hard to move in that fat suit.

"OH! You guys I just had the weirdest- GAH!" Ross woke, up but when he saw Monica he threw himself against the wall.

"It's a fat suit," Rachel snickered.

Ross bit his lip and came a little closer, rubbing his neck, "I-I knew that."

Chandler just ignored him, "No, you said that you had to bake all this Jam to get over me. Are you over me?"

"I never said anything like that," Monica backed into the sink behind her. And she knew that she would never be able to make it running away in what she was wearing.

"Yes you did, because you love him," Phoebe smiled as she came out from underneath the table.

Chandler smiled, "You love me?"

"No…" Monica bit her lip nervously.

Rachel cut it in, "Yes she does! She just doesn't want to admit it because she's afraid that things with you guys won't work out and she doesn't want to live without you,"

"Really?" Chandler asked looking deep into Monica's eyes.

"Yes," she squeaked

Chandler flung his arms around her neck, "I love you too, and I want to kiss you right now but that is really hard to do when you're in a fat suit and I can't reach you."

Monica laughed, "I should probably go get changed then."

Monica left, and the others gathered in a circle.

"Did I miss something?" Ross asked looking to the others.

Rachel and Phoebe smiled, while Chandler just kind of backed away in case Ross suddenly went Red Ross.

Then they heard an angry scream from the balcony, "HEY! Stupid bird! Come back here with my pastrami!"

Monica: I'm so sad.

Rachel: Why? You and Chandler are together… Sort of.

Monica: But there's only a few more chapters before it's over!

Chandler: And then we can live happily ever after.

Joey: Not without my Pastrami we can't!

Ross: Here we go again. Read and review people.


End file.
